kasar dan dingin adalah tanda sayang
by Haisaki
Summary: Shougo cukup lelah dengan silaturahmi dengan pukulan. Kenapa tidak beralih dengan silaturahmi dengan damai? Bersalaman? Cipika cipiki? Bukan gapika dan gapiki tentunya—gaplok pipi kanan dan gaplok pipi kiri— [ MayuHaiNiji ]


Gemericik air di dalam kaleng terus mengganggu indra pendengaran. Meskipun bunyinya tipis, namun mengganggu ketenangan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sibuk duduk di atas sofa empuk yang nyaman sambil membaca _light_ _novel_ kesayangannya. Sesekali, manik gelap keabuan itu melirik sinis sosok preman.

"Bisakah tidak usah bermain dengan kaleng itu, Shougo?"

Mayuzumi Shougo hanya bisa diam. Enggan untuk menjawab. Masih terus bermain dengan kaleng yang isisnya tinggal setengah itu. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. Sok menjadi orang mabuk. Padahal yang ia minum hanyalah jus jeruk. Dasar berandalan _caper_ , kalau sudah kena pukul pasti mengamuk.

"Kau yang berisik, Aniki," jawaban singkat namun mengundang emosi milik Chihiro.

"Sudah sana masuk kamar!" Keduanya berbicara dengan kompak. Chihiro dengan nada sedikit datar dan Shougo dengan nada ala preman miliknya.

"Ya sudah! Aku saja yang disini, sialan!" Lagi, mereka bicara secara kompak. Bahkan, raut wajah kesal merekapun hampir mirip.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Twin!MayuHai / MayuHaiNiji

Warning : AU! / OOC / Typo(s) / Alur nggak genah / Deskripsi seadanya / EyD diluar kenyataan (?)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tolong absenkan kebaikan apa saja yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bersurai kelabu—cukup gelap—dengan nama lengkap Mayuzumi Shougo. Jawabannya sudah jelas, TIDAK ADA.

Bagaimana dengan kakaknya yang memiliki tampang kelewat tampan dan jadi pujaan? Penyendiri kelas ikan kakap. Penikmat _light novel_ , beberapa siswi disekolahnya menyimpulkan. Bahwa, orang yang menyukai novel adalah orang yang cukup romantis. Sayangnya, Chihiro tak punya jiwa romantis, yang dimiliki hanya keberadaan Miris.

Shougo si preman tukang cari perhatian kakak kelas, pulang sekolah dengan babak belur—lagi—entah hobinya mengajak kakak kelas yang terbilang tampan itu tawuran atau apa. Chihiro tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak adik semata wayangnya ini. Dia terlalu _kampret_ untuk di urusi. Kalaupun Chihiro mengomelinya, pasti banyak beribu alasan cinta untuk menyangkalnya.

Kalau memakai kekerasan? Duh, tolong ya. Jiwa Shougo terlalu penikmat kekerasan secara fisik. Dihajar kakak kelas setiap hari saja terus mencari perkara. Mau dihajar lagi di dalam rumah juga sepertinya tetap nikmat baginya.

"Tch sialan! Dimana plester yang biasanya dikotak obat?" Shougo mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K yang ada di dalam lemari. Sedangkan Chihiro diam dan sibuk meraba setiap diksi yang ada pada novelnya.

Merasa diabaikan oleh kakak terkutuknya, Shougo memilih untuk meletakkan kotak obat kembali ketempatnya. Meringis sedikit. Ujung bibirnya berdarah karena dicium manis oleh tangan _senpai_ -nya yang bernama Nijimura Shuuzo. Begitu pula sebaris luka yang hinggap cantik didekat matanya.

Hari ini Nijimura sedang ganas. Salah Shougo sendiri sih, malah membolos saat _mood_ milik Nijimura sedang dipucuk. Cari perkara, aslinya memang meminta kasih sayang dengan menerima tonjokan penuh cinta. Bisa juga termasuk modus, Shougo sengaja mencari perkara agar Nijimura meluapkan _unmood_ -nya hanya pada Shougo seorang.

Mayuzumi Shougo adalah _masochist_ sejati. Tidak peduli sesakit apapun rasa dipukuli. Cintanya untuk si Shuuzo tetap Terpatri. Sampai mati.

Chihiro bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mencari sesuatu didalam lemari.

 _Brruuukk!_

Kotak P3K jatuh. Semua yang ada di dalam kotak itu berceceran dilantai. Shougo mendengus kesal, menoleh untuk melihat hal bodoh apa yang kakaknya lakukan.

"Tanganku terpeleset," ucap Chihiro langsung berjongkok memunguti obat-obat yang berhamburan ke sana-sini.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu, sia—" Shougo langsung mendekati Chihiro dengan cepat setelah manik kelabunya mendapati sebuah plester baru. "Sialan, kenapa tadi tidak ada?" gerutunya tanpa mempedulikan Chihiro. Diambilnya plester itu tanpa membantu Chihiro sama sekali. Shougo tak peduli. Lebih tepatnya lagi, pura-pura tidak peduli.

Saat punggung milik Shougo menjauh, Chihiro menghela nafas panjang. Plastik yang semula berisi plester baru itu ia buang ketempat sampah, lalu kembali membereskan obat-obat yang berserakan.

Tanpa Chihiro sadari, Shougo bergumam, "Terima kasih, Plesternya, Aniki sialan."

Sedangkan Chihiro meletakkan kotak obat itu hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan adiknya, "Untung saja aku ingat bahwa anak nakal itu kehabisan plester dan aku masih sempat membelinya di toko."

Keduanya tak penah menunjukkan keakuran satu sama lain. Tetapi saling berinteraksi dalam gumaman yang tak pernah terdengar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Shougo berulah lagi disekolah. Seragamnya sudah acak-acakan. Duduk bersandar pada pohon tua yang ada, sepuntung rokok ia hisap pelan dengan kurang ajarnya. Padahal, ia pasti sudah sangat tahu bahwa di area sekolah, larangan merokok sangatlah keras.

Membiarkan angin sepoi berlalu-lalang menemani dirinya. Tidak peduli apapun. Entah kakaknya yang suka menjadikan atap sekolah sebagai pangkalannya atau apapun. Ia tak tertarik dengan novel milik kakaknya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk merebut milik orang lain. Padahal hatinya sudah direbut oleh orang lain yang tak lain tak bukan adalah NIjimura Shuuzo.

"Ah, bocah berengsek, Kau di sini rupanya." Bibir monyong milik Nijimura tersenyum penuh kemenangan menemukan Shougo. Dirinya sudah terlampau gemas ingin menghajar adik kelasnya yang imut-imut menggemaskan minta dianiaya ini.

Shougo bersikap tak acuh, terserah Nijimura ingin melakukan apa. Toh dia siapanya? Chihiro saja tidak membawel. Kenapa malah kakak kelasnya yang gemas ingin mengunyel dirinya dengan sebuah tinju?

"Ha?"

Rokok direbut secara paksa, dibuang. Diinjak-injak dengan kasar. "Kau ingin bernasib sama dengan rokok ini, Shougo?"

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah sebuah gelengan dengan raut wajah meminta untuk digebuki. Memang salah cetak, Shougo memiliki wajah pertempuran—ngajak berkelahi—berbeda dengan kakaknya yang memiliki raut wajah kalem dan tampan. Namun, jika dibahas masalah manis, Shougo yang menang. Meskipun _blingsatan_ level _hard_ tapi wajahnya memiliki ke imutan terselubung—bagi Nijimura.

Helai abu ditarik paksa oleh Nijimura, membuat empunya mau tak mau harus mendongak dan sedikit meringis kesakitan. Tolonglah, luka kemarin saja belum sembuh. Masa harus mendapat salam cinta lagi? Shougo cukup lelah dengan silaturahmi dengan pukulan. Kenapa tidak beralih dengan silaturahmi dengan damai? Bersalaman? Cipika cipiki? Bukan gapika dan gapiki tentunya—gaplok pipi kanan dan gaplok pipi kiri—

Tangan Shougo yang semula berada di dalam saku celana kini ia keluarkan. Sebuah kepalan ia tunjukkan pada Nijimura Shuuzo, lalu berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, brengsek."

Tawa renyah terdengar, sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipi Nijimura dari Shougo. Anggap saja ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, diucapkan baik-baik malah ditertawakan.

Ekspresi Nijimura masih biasa, senyum dengan bibir jelek andalannya. Untung saja tampangnya tampan, jadi Shougo mau dijambak berapa puluh menitpun akan betah melihatnya.

"Oke, Terima kasih kouhai kesayangaan." sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat pada dua belah daging kenyal milik Shougo. Sedangkan Shougo hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia lebih rela dipukuli dari pada dikecupi seperti ini.

"Awas sialan! Persetan!" tangan milik Nijimura ditampik sekeras mungkin, kini tangan itu mempukpuk pelan kepala Shougo yang bermahkotakan kelabu itu.

Benda berbungkus sampul kado ala kadarnya dilempar oleh Shougo sebelum beranjak kesal meninggalkan Nijimura. Dirinya kesal dicium secara mendadak seperti itu. Antara najis dan juga senang sampai ingin menonjok Nijimura kencang-kencang. Rona merah sedikit kentara pada wajah manisnya yang sedikit bonyok. Shougo berusaha keras menutupi rasa malunya mengingat kecupan singkat tadi. Sialan, itu _firstkiss_ -nya. Pasti tampangnya bodoh sekali.

"Terima kasih bocah ingusan nakal haha lain kali berbuat onar, nanti kuhadiahi ciuman agar kau kapok!" teriak Nijimura mengambil benda yang semula Shougo lempar tadi.

"Persetan!" teriak Shougo meninggalkan Nijimura.

.

.

 _Bughh!_

Sebuah pukulan kencang mendarat mulus pada pemuda tampan bersurai hitam legam. Bukan merasakan kesakitan, ia malah tersenyum puas mendapatkan salam dari Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Tidak ada perjanjian menciumnya."

Nijimura mengangguk, "Adikmu terlalu imut, kau berhasil merekam dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun?" kini manik abu dan hitam legam bertemu. "Kau mirip dengan Shougo ya, hanya lebih tenang."

Chihiro mendecih tak suka. Memberikan alat perekam video.

"Dari mana kau tahu dia punya kado untukku?" Nijimura menerima barang tersebut dari Chihiro yang masih saja menatapnya tak suka, sejenak Nijimura mengangguk. Paham kalau Chihiro adalah tipekal kakak yang kelewat _overpro_ terhadap adiknya.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu, aku hanya membantunya memberikan kado itu untukmu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Dengan cara memberitahu kalau dia sedang berbuat nakal?" Nijimura terlalu banyak tanya, rasanya Chihiro ingin menampar bolak-balik Nijimura dengan novel miliknya. Kalau bisa novel yang paling tebal.

"Sudah, terima kasih. Jangan mencium Shougo lagi." kini Chihiro dengan nada mengancam, tapi tetap saja wajahnya tidak seseram wajah Shougo yang memang tercetak untuk menjadi anak nakal.

"Oh," Nijimura mengangguk. "Aku jadi ingin melihat Shougo versi tenang kalau dicium."

Bukan semburat merah seperti adiknya yang kentara, melainkan tatapan peperangan untuk Nijimura.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

.

HALO—lagi orz

Ini telat BANGET iya saya tau kok—gila, niatnya mau buat fict birthday buat Nijimura senpay pake pairing NashNiji tapi apa daya—stock kata-kata kasar saya lagi limit #digampar

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NIJIMURA! SAYANG TERUS SAMA SHOUGO HAHAHA GUE TAU DIBALIK KEPREMANAN DIA TERDAPAT BENIH IMUT YANG KAMVRT /capsmuhai/

Maaf saya gaje—makasih udah baca sampe cuhatannya.

Keluh kesah, silakan lempar ke kotak review, yang nggak ngereview tapi doyan silakan fav. Yang jadi sider—doakan saya lebih baik lagi bahasanya /dipukul /inikepedeanbanget/

Salam sayang dari Haisaki narufufufu.


End file.
